


Bianco e Nero

by Zihnaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zihnaa/pseuds/Zihnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non lo dire. Non pronunciare il mio nome. Chiamami Grecia come quando ci troviamo davanti agli altri. <br/>Ti prego, non toglierti la maschera, i tuoi occhi mi trascinano in un meraviglioso abisso da cui non sono mai riuscito ad uscire.<br/>Una flashfic scritta al volo sulla coppia Turchia/Grecia dal punto di vista emotivo/psicologico di Heracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bianco e Nero

Perché mi trovavo là? Non aveva senso, non sarei mai dovuto uscire di casa. 

Ovunque si posano le tue mani lasciano dolorose scottature, e le tue labbra hanno lo stesso effetto dell'alcol sulle ferite.   
Fa così male ma al tempo stesso sto così bene in questo caldo abbraccio. Il tuo corpo baciato dal sole sembra indispensabile per la mia sopravvivenza, ma al tempo stesso ho il presentimento che diverrà la mia rovina. 

«Heracles...»

Non lo dire. Non pronunciare il mio nome. Chiamami Grecia come quando ci troviamo davanti agli altri.   
Ti prego, non toglierti la maschera, i tuoi occhi mi trascinano in un meraviglioso abisso da cui non sono mai riuscito ad uscire.   
Perché mi lasci questi segni? Ti piace ricordarmi di avermi in pugno? Non ti basta che sia io a venire da te? Bastardo.   
Anche quando eri l'impero Ottomano ottenevi sempre ciò che volevi. Sei infantile, lo sai? Ti odio. Vorrei poter eliminare il tuo viso dalla Terra, sbarazzarmi del tuo ghigno e liberarmi dalla morsa delicata delle tue braccia. 

«Sadiq...io...»

Non voglio usare il tuo nome, ha un bel suono, ti si addice, lo odio.   
Questa volta non mi stai costringendo. Mi sto buttando da solo ad abbracciare l'orgasmo tanto agognato.  
Mi sento disperato e appagato al tempo stesso, che confusione, perché la nostra relazione non è bianca? Perché non è nera? Perché è tinta di questo grigio denso come il fumo? 

Ti prego, non guardarmi così, rivestiti e buttami fuori di casa, non parlare, non dare il tempo a me di farlo.  
No, non aprire la bocca, non guardarmi, lasciami in pace.   
Improvvisamente le lacrime della realizzazione mi salgono agli occhi. Se parlo io prima di te sarà meno doloroso e posso dire di essere stato finalmente sincero con me stesso. 

«Ti amo, Sadiq»

Il tuo nome chiude la frase come un dolce punto. Hai vinto, questa guerra si è finalmente conclusa, ma non esiste un perdente. Anch'io ne sono uscito vincitore, e me ne rendo conto solo mentre pronunci queste parole:

«Anch'io ti amo, Heracles»

Ti ho legato a me come tu mi hai legato a te, solo che io lo avevo fatto prima, molti anni prima e me ne rendo conto solo ora.   
Le tue labbra sono così vicine e questa volta sono io a baciarti. Prendo il controllo dopo secoli di sottomissione. Non ho alcun potere sulla Turchia, la nazione mia vicina di casa e rivale, no, ho il potere sull'uomo che la rappresenta, su Sadiq Adnan. 

«Sei mio»

Mormoro al tuo orecchio, mordendone il lobo subito dopo.   
Il mugolio che ti sfugge è la conferma di cui non avevo bisogno e ciò mi fa sorridere.

«Pff come sei pretenzioso»

Anche tu sorridi, e non hai negato la mia affermazione. 

Questo segna la fine del nostro rapporto macchiato di nero e lo rimescola per dargli un inizio diretto verso il bianco.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy   
> Volevo solo dire che è la prima fic che posto e per tanto sono ancora agli inizi, ma spero di pubblicarne tante altre.  
> La coppia TurGre è una delle mie OTP dawww e ovviamente, come per tutte le mie OTP è sottovalutata a tal punto da non trovare praticamente nulla al riguardo -sigh-, quindi mi sono rimboccata le maniche e ho scritto io yaayy (avrei voluto scriverla meglio ahahah :c )  
> Eeee grazie per averla letta <3


End file.
